1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the treatment of bacterial agents. In particular, the invention relates to a method of using aqueous pure ionic silver colloid in the treatment of bacterial agents infecting the gastrointestinal system of humans and other animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bacteria are known to cause gastrointestinal distress in humans and other animals. The complications relating to these bacteria may be as minor as an upset stomach or as devastating as death. For the majority of gastrointestinal bacteria, the complications consist of an upset stomach, vomiting and/or diarrhea. Some extreme bacteria may cause kidney failure, ulcers and, in rare cases, death. With regard to known bacteria, researchers have learned that bacteria are transmitted via a wide range of sources. Researchers have also learned that the majority of bacteria respond well to antibiotics.
Most antibiotics act by selectively interfering with the synthesis of one of the large-molecule constituents of the cell wall, proteins or nucleic acids. Some, however, act by disrupting the cell membrane. Some important and clinically useful drugs interfere with the synthesis of peptidoglycan, the most important component of the cell wall. These drugs include the β-lactam antibiotics, which are classified according to chemical structure into penicillins, cephalosporins, and carbapenems. All of these antibiotics contain a β-lactam ring as a critical part of their chemical structure, and they inhibit synthesis of peptidoglycan. They do not interfere with the synthesis of other intracellular components. The continuing buildup of materials inside the cell exerts ever greater pressure on the membrane, which is no longer properly supported by peptidoglycan. The membrane gives way, the cell contents leak out, and the bacterium dies. These antibiotics do not affect human cells because human cells do not have cell walls.
Many antibiotics operate by inhibiting the synthesis of various intracellular bacterial molecules, including DNA, RNA, ribosomes, and proteins. Examples of such antibiotics are actinomycin, rifamicin, and rifampicin, the last two being particularly valuable in the treatment of tuberculosis. The quinolone antibiotics inhibit synthesis of an enzyme responsible for the coiling and uncoiling of the chromosome, a process necessary for DNA replication and for transcription to messenger RNA. Some antibacterials affect the assembly of messenger RNA, thus causing its genetic message to be garbled. When these faulty messages are translated, the protein products are nonfunctional. There are also other mechanisms: the tetracyclines compete with incoming transfer-RNA molecules; the aminoglycosides cause the genetic message to be misread and a defective protein to be produced; and puromycin causes the protein chain to terminate prematurely, releasing an incomplete protein.
While the origin of most bacteria have been identified, aiding in the derivation of effective treatments, some bacteria have yet to be identified, making it more difficult to identify effective treatment protocols. For example, bacteria such as Hilobacter pylori is acknowledged as causing stomach ulcers. However, researchers do not know the origin of this bacteria. This bacteria is currently treated with antibiotics and, sometimes, Bishthmus. The antibiotics are administered orally and over a prolonged period of time. The body is then left to it's own devices to heal. During the healing period, an acid reducer (e.g. Prylosec) is usually prescribed to make the environment more conducive to cell regeneration.
While most bacteria may be treated with antibiotics, some bacteria are known to produce residual toxins and byproducts that persist after the bacteria itself is killed. For example, Staphylococci A produces a toxin that remains within the affected individual even after the bacteria is killed. Similarly, the bacterium Clostridium tetani, found in soil and ordinary dirt, produces one of the most lethal toxins known. The toxin affects nerves, resulting in muscle rigidity and death. Tetanus infection has become very rare in developed countries such as the United States where nearly everyone is immunized against the toxin. The vaccine immunizes the body by means of toxins that have been chemically treated so they are no longer toxic. As a further example, bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces one of the most deadly toxins known. If spores of the bacterium Clostridium botulinum are not destroyed, they can grow in canned foods and produce a toxin that attacks the nervous system.
These gastrointestinal bacteria may be ingested via tainted food, water and/or improper handling of food during food preparation. Although most bacteria respond well to antibiotics as discussed above, bacteria do exist which are life threatening if not treated and addressed immediately after, or in some cases before, the onset of symptoms.
Silver is known to have antimicrobial effects. As a broad spectrum antimicrobial, silver maybe used to combat infections resulting from common pathogens. However, the use of silver in treating bacterial agents is more intricate than previously believed. When silver first found use as an antimicrobial agent, people suffering from stomach ailments would ingest large quantities of silver powder. In fact, some individuals would consume 50 g, or more, which, over time, would lead to argyrosis.
Although such large amounts of silver would cause discoloration of the Individuals' sclera and other tissues, these large amounts of silver caused no other apparent harm. Use of these large quantities of silver powder was, however, unnecessary and, in most cases, ineffectual. With this in mind, it has generally been acknowledged that the basic use of silver powder as an antimicrobial agent is extremely poor. In fact, uses of silver in a compounded state such as silver sulfadiazine, silver acetate, silver nitrate and others have been shown to be marginally effective at best.
As such, a need exists for a method and process for combating many bacteria affecting the gastrointestinal systems of humans and animals. In addition, a need exists for a method and process whereby the antimicrobial characteristics of silver may be taken full advantage of in combating various bacteria infecting humans and animals.
The present invention achieves these goals by delivering silver to an infected region in a pure ionic state so as to reap the full benefits of its antimicrobial capabilities. In fact, in its pure and uncompounded state, and in the proper concentration, silver is enormously antimicrobial as the present invention shows. In the low pH environment of the digestive tract, the protein walls of the bacteria open and allow the free and active ionic silver to enter. Because of the simple and uncompounded state of the ionic silver, it is readily absorbed by the bacteria. This results in a more significant kill than previously used compounded silver agents. The ionic silver in accordance with the present invention is 100 to 1000 times more effective as an antibacterial than salted or otherwise bound silver compounds. Therefore, the present invention overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and creates a new protocol for making effective use of uncompounded silver colloids in treating gastrointestinal bacteria.